Goku Vs Superman
by The Corn Kernel
Summary: While watching an anime one afternoon Mr. MXLPLZKT makes a suprising discovery. There could just be one person that could beat The Last Son of Krypton. Will there be a victor in this titantic battle, or will the universe be destroyed in their wake?


**SUPERMAN ****VS ****GOKU**

Mr. MXLPLZKT was staring at his TV watching Saturday night cartoons when he came across something he hadn't seen before.

"Sweety what is this on the TV?!!" He yelled excitedly.

His wife from in the kitchen responded with a sigh, "Dear it's a children's cartoon."

He tipped his hat down and looked annoyed, "I can see that clearly! I'm just amazed I've never seen it before…"

"This is great!" He exclaimed with a finger in the air, "Now I can give that big blue idiot a challenge he can't beat."

He rubbed his hands together and stared with a grin on his face into the TV, "Let's see how the Last Son of Krypton does against the universe's most powerful warrior!"

*

Wildcat looked on in dismay as black figure approached the building at light speed.

BOOM!!!

The building began to collapse as debris fell all around. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a girl holding a teddy bear get separated from her mother.

"Great! Why don't you guys watch what you're doing up there!"

Wildcat ran to the girl and picked her up just in time to avoid a large piece falling from the top of the building. A red blur whooshed past Wildcat. It was Jay and he took the girl to safety. Another red blur along with a blue bur landed at the impact site.

Black Adam had went on another rampage. This time Superman was there to help, after the battle had been raging for a good thirty minutes between Black Adam and the JSA. Captain Marvel smiled to other heroes.

"No need to fear ladies and gentlemen the situation is under control. I have just the place to take Mr. Adam." As high powered restraints were being placed on Black Adam Wildcat approached Superman angrily.

"Hey tough guy!" Wildcat was pointing at Superman. Superman looked back confused.

"Ya know if you knew how to fight worth a flip you could have handled this guy before yous two destroyed half the city!"

Superman looked around, "I didn't hear anyone in trouble, I knew you could reach the girl in time or I would have."

Captain Marvel walked over to Wildcat and patted him on the shoulder, "Hey take it easy big guy, we all could see the girl one of us would have gotten to her in time." Wildcat shrugged him off.

"Your missing the point Captain!" Captain Marvel stepped back with an offended look on his face.

"Look you big time power guys spend all your time flying around bashing these guys in the head like it was nothing. While normal guys like me have to spend eight hours a day training. Imagine what you could do if you had an ounce of discipline!"

Superman folded his arms across his chest and began to look annoyed, "Listen Wildcat, if you're getting on to me for not taking down these guys the quickest and safest way possible you're making a mistake. I've read up on most of the martial arts known to man, and a few alien ones I learned with the legion. I don't think I need you to tell me how to do my job."

Wildcat wiped his face and continued to point, "Okay big man put your money where your mouth is. Me and you in the ring one on one!" Superman laughed, "Wildcat you're…"

"NO I mean it and I'm telling everyone right here and now, you and me, the Hall of Justice tomorrow at noon! If you don't show then it tells us the what you're really made of, Man of Steel!"

Wildcat stormed off as Alan Scott tried to approach him. Captain Marvel looked over to Superman, "Hey I wouldn't let it get to ya big guy, he's just frustrated he had to work today." Superman chuckled, "Ya know what I think I'll take him up on his offer." Captain Marvel looked confused, "Yeah he's out of his mind to think that… what, wait a minute what did you say?" Superman smiled, "Hey why not give the old timer the shot, maybe it will loosen him up." Superman flew off in an instant. While Captain Marvel shook his head.

"It doesn't take the wisdom of Solomon to know this is a bad idea."

The next day the Justice Hall was in a frenzy, every member of the JLA wanted to see this. For most the battle seemed simple Wildcat would throw a punch and if Superman didn't dodge it then Wildcat would shatter his hand. Some of the heroes even had wagers going on.

They said Wildcat was unusually quiet this morning. The younger members set up the ring and made preparations. No one outside the JSA was supposed to know about the fight, but as Mr. Terrific was monitoring the cameras he noticed something strange. Bruce Wayne had been to hall earlier that day. Everyone had their money on Superman until they saw Mr. Terrific placed his money on Wildcat. Now the betting had become equal.

Wildcat stepped into the ring at 11:55. He was doing some practice shots and had his son in his corner. Superman showed up right at 12:00. Jay Garrick had the fastest eyes so he was made referee.

"Okay gentlemen, you two guys are heroes in everyone's book you got nothing to prove here. So lets touch hands and begin."

Wild cat reached slapped Superman's hands and when back to his corner.

Superman was instantly shocked, he actually felt that.

The bell rang and Wildcat was on Superman in seconds. Superman stood his ground with his arms folded it looked like he was going to take the hit.

BOOM!!!

The ground shook as Superman's body hit the mat full force. Superman had a stunned look on his face as Jay came over to help him up. Everyone one stood up shocked. Wildcat's son had a huge smile on his face, "Way to go DAD!" Superman rubbed his jaw as he could feel it starting to swell. He had a look of disbelief on his face.

Something wasn't right. He was moving slower, he was having a hard time just standing. Suddenly he could feel an urge of strength coming back to him.

"I don't know how you did that but it won't happen again."

Wildcat was still shuffling his feet and came at Superman again.

Psh psh BOOM!!!

Two jabs to the stomach and then bam a right hook landed on Superman's face. Superman dropped to the ground again. This time he struggled to get up.

"Come on Man of Tomorrow on your feet!"

Suddenly Superman heard a familiar voice.

"Clark it's me."

Superman whispered quietly, "Bruce?" If you have something to do with this I…"

"Don't bother talking I can't hear you, but I know you can hear me. Last night I installed special lamps into the Justice Hall. Listen to me Clark, I know you're upset about it I wanted to tell you before he landed the first blow but J'onn had an emergency at the last second. So I had to improvise."

Superman's thoughts were coming back to him as Jay sat him in his corner.

"Now look Clark here's the deal, we know you're a capable fighter but it's not good enough."

Superman stammered to his feet as Power Girl splashed water over his face.

"We're tired of losing lives at each CRISIS. We want you better trained so we know we can count on you to take out the big ones with minimum collateral damage… Your training starts now."

**

"Hey Krillin!" Goku said with a smile. Krillin look up quickly, "Goku hey what brings you here man?"

"Oh you know the usual Chi Chi is cleaning house so I decided that maybe I could use a little vacation."

Krillin waved him down, "Well come on in and have some grub, I managed to get the place for myself tonight."

A few hours later Goku managed to wipe out all of Krillin's food. The two talked long into the evening about their adventures. They laughed, cried and eventually before they knew it passed out asleep. Goku woke up startled. He jumped of the couch and opened the door. Krillin slowly woke up, "Goku… Hey Goku what's wrong man?"

Goku looked on standing still as if he was trying to hear something quiet.

"Goku uh you're freaking me out man, why don't you just tell me what's going on"

Krillin walked up to the door and tried to look around Goku to no avail. Finally Goku spoke, "Krillin go find Chi Chi tell her that I'm going to be gone for a little while."

Krillin immediately said, "Okay." Then thought for a second, "Wait a minute pal, you're not going on some adventure are you?."

Goku's feet left the ground as he began to fly away, "Just tell her okay!"

Krillin tried to ask where he was going but it was too late. Goku was gone in an instant.

A few hours later…

"So your telling me he just vanished! That inconsiderate numbskull. How could he just up and leave his family at a time like this! This house is so dirty!" Krillin held his had over face as Gohan and Gotenks looked concerned.

Gotenks tugged on Gohan's shirt, "You think dad is okay?"

Krllin gave Gotenks an assuring look, "I wouldn't be worried about Goku, he can take care of himself, I just want to know what's going on." Gohan stepped outside, "He must have sensed something we can't sense… maybe a power level…"

Gohan paused for a second, "Wait a minute I sense a power level right now, but it's a familiar one." Krllin paused as well, "So do I!"

Just thin a blue whir landed in front of them.

"Vegeta!"

Seconds later a purple whir landed.

"Piccolo!"

This time a green whir landed.

"Tien?!"

Krlllin began to sweat, "Just what is going on here. Where's Goku!"

Piccolo stepped forward, "We were hoping you could tell us, first I felt something strange… A power I've never felt before… Then suddenly Goku was gone. I thought you might know where he went."

Vegeta smirked, "Well I don't know what the green man is talking about but I did feel Kakarot leave, so I wanted to know what he was up too."

Krllin shrugged his shoulders, "It sounds like you guys know more than I do. We were just sleeping and then he flew off and vanished just like that. He sounded serious though."

Tien stepped up, "I've been training with Piccolo for the past year so I tagged along with him, Doesn't Goku have a mental link to King Kai? Maybe something big is going on."

Piccolo snarled, "Well if that's the case it was foolish of him to leave without the rest of us."

Vegeta smiled, "You just don't get it Namek, after all these years… Karakot is only interested in bettering himself, it's the Sayin way."

Gohan shook his head, "You know my dad isn't like that Vegeta, if anything he must have felt this was too dangerous for us to tag along and he didn't want us to get hurt."

Vegeta scoffed, "I can take care of myself."

Piccolo rose his voice, "Okay well sitting here talking about it isn't going to get things done. Let's try and see if we can get in touch with King Kai. If this is as big as I think we'll all need to go." Krillin slowly raised his hand, …

"Uh Mr. Piccolo… Did you mean everyone?" Gohan shook his head, "Krillin you stay here and look after Gotenks and mom, we'll find out what's going on with dad."

Krillin suddenly snapped to attention, "You can count on me Gohan! Good Luck!"

The heroes all quickly flew off leaving a small impact crater in their wake.

Seconds Later Gotenks threw a gui at Krillin, "Okay well looks like you have to watch me so come on we're going to follow them."

Krillin shook his head, "Aw man… not again…"

***

A few weeks had went by and Superman felt like he was actually getting a workout. The Red sun lamps Batman made were working and, Batman was always at the controls operating them. The device was genius. It would allow only a small portion of red light in just enough to slow Superman down. Today Batman was destroying the device and purging all records on how to build it.

"Ya know Bruce, I've lost control before... You know control of my powers. Maybe you should keep this locked up somewhere."

Batman looked on as he began dismantling the device. "Don't worry Clark. I still have the one weapon that can take you down. I carry it with me at all times. Batman pointed to his head. Superman let out a chuckle. Just then Robin shouted down from the main bat computer.

"Hey Batman and uh Superman you guys might want to take a look at this." Batman ripped out the main power supply to the device and Superman quickly flew them to the bat computer.

"Attention JLA we are requesting assistance on Vangolas Prime. Crisis level threat!" It was John Stewart and he looked a bit uncomfortable. Batman began pulling up information.

"Superman it appears to be a galactic anomaly. The JLA has tracked the source... Brainiac." It looks like he's been building a small army some kind of strange tech we've never seen before." Superman was absorbing the data, "Why is this considered a Crisis level situation? We've seen this before."

Batman clicked a few more times, "Because of this..." Superman immediately flew off. Robin was rubbing his chin, "How did Brainiac manage to get his hands on the anti-life equation?"

*

Superman picked up a rebreather to head out into space, there was enough yellow sun to get him to Vangolas Prime within minutes. When he got there he saw chaos. The GL corps was trying to hold their own, but the fight wasn't going well. Superman brought some back up. Super heroes that were familiar with fighting in space. Hal Jordan saw Superman first.

"Thank god you're hear Clark, he's got some kind of force field the guy's invulnerable, nothing we got is cracking that thing." Superman nodded, "Maybe I can give it a try."

As Superman sped down towards the planet he could hear Guy Gardner smart off, "This looks like a job for Superman." John Stewart spoke quickly, "Shut up Guy focus on these droids."

As Superman approached the field he noticed the walls start to go down. "Okay this is obviously a trap, but I got back up." Superman walked straight into the field. He heard the metallic voice begin to speak.

"Superman you will not be able to defeat me this time, I have power beyond imagination. I have all knowledge. I am complete." Superman yelled out, "Come face me one on one Brainaic and leave the citizens of this world in peace."

Brainiac responded coldly, "The fate of the beings on this world are of no consequence to me now, you are the only thing that stands in my way of destroying the universe." Superman was honing in on Brainiac's location when suddenly.

SHWWWOOOM

Superman felt a funny feeling and in an instant Brainiac's fortress was gone. All Superman could see was an endless prairie in front of him. There were few mountains in the distance. "Brainiac, what trickery is this? You can't win" Suddenly Superman heard a voice "Oh but I can in my new form.."

Superman looked ahead and saw a figure approaching. What a strange form for Brainiac to take, a guy in an orange karate gui?

Superman decided to stay on his guard something wasn't right.

****

Goku had received the message from King Kai only moments ago. Some being with incredible power was destroying the universe. King Kai said he came from another dimension. He was headed on a straight path to earth. Luckily the creature had stopped on Arogos Ro. An uninhabited world. King Kai warned Goku that this being had power unlike any had ever seen. He advised that Goku should go alone.

Goku arrived at the planet and at first couldn't sense anything. Then he felt it, the power was strong but he had felt stronger before. Then he saw it. He appeared to be human. A large man in blue costume with a bright red cape. Goku had never seen anyone wear something so strange. Goku decided to power down and approach the man first maybe he could talk some sense into this guy.

The guy was big but he looked friendly. Goku was having a hard time believing this guy could be the threat to the universe. So Goku decided to offer him a hand shake.

Superman walked slowly towards the figure.

"Look I don't know what's going on here where's Brainiac?"

Goku looked shocked has the man responded to his hand shake.

"Look you get out of my way now or you'll be sorry."

Goku responded, "Hey I don't want any trouble just leave now and go back to where you came."

Superman heard an angry response from the figure. "Hey you know what I'll tell you where he is but you have to get through me first!"

Superman walked to the man and stared straight at him, "Don't play tough guy with me just tell me where Brainiac is I don't want you to get hurt."

Goku took a step back as the figure approached. "Look you little twerp! I said get out of my way now!"

Goku got in a stance, "Okay I tried to be nice but I'm not letting you go until you tell me what you want."

Superman could see the muscles tense. Apparently this guy wanted to do things the hard way. Superman raised his hands the air, "You don't have to do this."

Goku heard, "I'm going to destroy you. Get ready." The man had his hands raised in the air. Goku began to worry if this was some kind of energy attack he prepared to defend.

Superman finally got annoyed, "Alright I'm out of here."

Goku heard "I think I'll like destroying your planet."

Suddenly the S man began to rise from the ground. I don't know what this guys problem is but I can't let him leave.

Goku instantly teleported in front of the man. He tried to go the other way but Goku teleported there as well. Superman was getting annoyed, "Alright son out of my way."

Goku noticed the man get angrier, "You will pay for this insolence!"

He then put his hand on Goku's shoulder. Goku instinctively grabbed his harm and swung him towards the earth.

Superman caught himself before he hit ground. "Okay play time is over."

Goku prepared an attack but the man yelled, "NOW YOU DIE!"

Faster than a speeding bullet Superman charged towards Goku. Goku had a enough time to build up a quick energy attack and fired. Superman saw the air molecules around Goku's hand begin to charge with ionic energy. This meant energy projection. Superman braced himself for the blast. The first blast hit and without leaving a scratch. Goku thought to himself, Of course this guy was stronger than that. Goku then began throwing out a slurry of energy balls. All of them were landing but they were having no effect.

Superman thought to himself okay now here's a taste of my energy. Heat vision soared through the skies and right into Goku's chest he could feel the heat and then could smell his skin begin to burn.

"AH" Goku yelled. Superman decided to take his chance he ran to Goku and using restraint landed a punch straight to Goku's face.

Goku hit the ground with dust cloud.

Superman looked worried he seemed like he would be able to take that punch.

" KAMEHAME HA WAVE!"

A streak of blue energy approached Superman at light speed. He had enough time and deflected the blast straight back to Goku.

Another dust cloud filled the air as Goku walked out his costume was singed and his face was dirty from the dust. "Okay I guess I was going to have to do this sooner or later!"

Superman heard Goku yell, "Fear my ultimate power!"

Superman looked amazed as energy began surge forth from Goku unbelievably. His atomic structure changed in an instant. Goku's hair turned gold and a golden aura surrounded him. Goku then moved towards Superman faster than the human eye could see. Superman matched the speed as the two charged towards each other with their fists cocked back.

BOOOOOM

The shockwave sounded like thunder and instantly all the grass beneath the heroes blew out of the ground. The two figures collided with monster forces. Goku then launched a ridiculous array of punches and kicks with incredible strength and speed. But so far Superman was able to deflect each blow.

He's fast and strong, his fighting skills crazy, but thanks to my recent training I should be okay. Even though everything was happening in milliseconds it felt like an eternity. Blow after a blow after blow. Goku wasn't landing anything until finally. He managed an uppercut straight to Superman's chin.

The punch launched Superman into a 360 summersault. He quickly recovered and decided to throw a hail mary. Other People called it the Superman Punch. Using incredible force. Superman lunged towards Goku and landed the punch straight into Goku's chest. Superman then launched a battery of punches to Goku's body. Goku felt like a rag doll as superman landed blow after blow. Goku's face was beginning to swell.

Superman's attacks were too fast. Goku tried to block but Superman grabbed Goku's arm and flung him aside like a rag doll. Superman flew down to finish up the job.

Suddenly Superman felt the air Ionize as another energy attack surged forth from Goku's hands. This time it reminded Superman of some of the harder hits he's taken. The blast grew larger as Superman tried to out run it, but eventually it caught up to him and engulfed him.

Goku rose from the ground his form was golden again and his wounds appeared to be healed. Superman survived the blast but his cape was destroyed. The two stared at each other.

Superman could tell that Goku was getting stronger, his strength was increasing as the fight continued. Superman began to worry the last person he fought with powers like this…well Superman didn't want that to happen again.

Goku could feel the power levels in Superman rise how much strength this guy have in him. It was time to find out. They charged again. Superman decided to use his training this time, better to take the guy out quick. Again they lunged at each other another slurry of incredible attacks. Goku would throw a punch Superman countered with a block. If Superman threw a kick Goku would redirect his body. They continued to land blow after devastating blow. The atmosphere trembled as the thunder clap from air molecules colliding back together.

Finally Superman saw an opening he began to use his heat vision to subtly energize the atoms in Goku's eyes. It took time but eventually Superman timed it just right.

AHHH!!!

Goku reached for his eyes as Superman landed a deadly blow to Goku's face. Goku began to rapidly fall back towards the earth. Superman decided to make his move. He quickly gained altitude and then feet first he crashed back down into Goku before he hit the ground.

This time an impact crater a mile in diameter appeared on the planet. So much so that a dust cloud instantly filled the air. Superman flew out of the dust cloud and outwards.

"Okay now time to find B... Uh!!"

Superman could feel something grab his hair with an unbreakable grip.

BOOM!!

With the speed of light Superman crashed back down into the planet. Another crater was formed. Superman looked up in the sky. Goku had changed.

His hair was now down to his waist and his eyebrows appeared to be gone. Goku was waving his finger at Superman and had a grin. Superman felt the odd trickle of blood from his mouth. This must be his most powerful form. Okay the gloves are off.

Superman yelled and flew with all speed towards Goku. Goku standing still slapped Superman across the face. The pain was unbelievable. Superman started again with punches and kicks. Goku was able to easily deflect them all. He launched a small energy beam from an open hand. Superman slammed into a mountain. The mountain collapsed in on itself. Goku chuckled and then became alert again. Superman moving faster and stronger than before collided into Goku's back with full force. Again the figures moved faster than anyone had ever seen. Superman's face was swelling and for the first time in long time he could feel bones breaking. Goku was on the offensive this time, and paying Superman back with enormous amount of punishment.

Superman became afraid that he was going to black out the pain was too much he had to end this now. He dug down with every bit of strength he had in him and threw another Superman Punch. Goku could see the punch coming but didn't have time to block so instead he threw a knee straight to Superman's abdomen. The shockwave created an instant flash across the sky.

Finally since this fight began there was silence as the two heroes hit the ground.

******

Superman could see his enemy crouched over. If he had any strength left he needed it now. Goku suddenly understood.

"He draws his strength from the sun." Goku could feel the energy from the sun funneling into Superman's body. "It may mean the end of this planet but it must be done to save the universe."

Superman slowly flew towards the sun. His body was limp and broken. Slowly the energy was coming in an repairing his cells.

Goku assumed a horse stance and raised his right arm in the air. Goku began to channel all of the energy he had into a bright blue ball above his head. Superman rose higher and higher towards the sun. Soaking in as much light as possible. The energy ball's mass was enormous. Goku was being pushed down into the earth. He moved to redirect his body over the energy ball so that he was now floating above it still pulling in energy. It seemed to take forever.

Superman could feel his bones starting to reset. The swelling was clearing for his head. He looked around him.

"Oh no!"

An energy ball the size of Earth's moon, approached Superman faster than the speed of light. He held his arms open as the ball of pure energy surged forth towards the sun.

Goku fell to the ground with a thud. Ten minutes passed and Goku could see the impact. Goku was lying on the ground in his normal form. His face was mauled and he could only keep one eye open. Over the next ten minutes the sky grew darker and then there was only the light of an infinite amount of stars in space. Goku could feel the planet becoming cold. Then the first shockwave hit. It felt as if the planet was coming apart. Goku tried to raise to his feet.

Did he have enough energy to teleport away, before the explosion of star consumed this system?

He felt the planet tremble. This time another shockwave hit and chunks from the planet flew off towards the cosmos. Amazingly Goku was still alive. He looked out towards where the sun should be.

His eyes widened with fear.

A spark of energy appeared out of the darkness.

"No it's i…it's impossible! There is no way, how could this happen."

Goku could see with his incredible eyes.

There he was standing like a giant before Goku. Energy was sparking off of his body into large lightning bolts of energy.

Superman Blue had arrived.

Goku remembered, "A sensu bean!" Goku reached into his pocket and ate the bean.

Superman's face was pure blue energy devoid of any emotion. He watched as Goku ate some kind of bean. He saw the atomic bonds holding the quarks in place in Goku's body supercharge to life.

Goku went Super Sayain 4.


End file.
